


Brought to Light

by lelepandewritium



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Captain! Are you dating Bokuto-san?”</p><p>Kuroo spit out his water, coughing and turning to Lev, lips pulled back in a snarl and showing off his sharper-than-average canines. </p><p>“Lev! What are you talking about? You made me spit my water all over Yakkun!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Bokuroo week! I'm not too sure if I'll be writing for every day but i do plan on at least 4

“Hey, Captain! Are you dating Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo spit out his water, coughing and turning to Lev, lips pulled back in a snarl and showing off his sharper-than-average canines. 

“Lev! What are you talking about? You made me spit my water all over Yakkun!”

Kuroo looked down at Yaku, reaching out and wiping a trail of water off of the shorter man’s furious face, trying to hold in his amusement.

Lev jolted next to him, letting out a quiet ‘Geh!’ Before turning tail and running off to try and coax Kenma into tossing for him.

Yaku calmly grabbed his towel and wiped the wetness off his face, glowering up at Kuroo and merely getting a cheeky smirk in return.

Sighing, Yaku tossed his towel back to the bench, straightening up and looking at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow.

“So...are you?”

Kuroo blinked, shifting his water bottle around in his hands.

“Am I what?”

“Dating Bokuto?”

“What?”

“Dating. Bokuto.”

“......What?”

“Kuroo!”

Kuroo grimaced, lifting his shoulders up in a shrug.

“What! I don’t get what you’re saying. Am I _dating_ Bokuto? No! He’s my bro! Best bro! My dude! My man--okay not _my_ man like...like, you know. My...bro. No homo!”

Yaku’s face was deadpan.

“Kuroo. I literally caught you carrying Bokuto around with his legs wrapped around your waist, like, the last time we had a practice match together and--”

“Hey! Well we’re touchy bros. Are you telling me I can’t hug my bro Yakkun? I swear the standards for men are--”

“Kuroo he kissed your _neck_ \--”

“I’m not dating Bokuto! And I kiss his neck too it’s not _weird_ \--”

“It’s not. For people who are _dating_.”

“Argh!”

Kuroo stomped off, moving back onto the volleyball court, shouting for everyone to get back to practicing. 

_Bokuto and I go out a lot. So what? Two dudes can’t hang out together without people assuming that they’re dating each other? Ridiculous!_

Kuroo moved to the left, receiving a ball and launching it back up into the air for Kenma to set.

_We go see movies together, we hang out at each others places, we go eat at restaurants sometimes, that’s normal!_

He jumped, blocking one of Lev’s spikes and letting out a small ‘tch’ when Yaku received it just before it could hit the court.

_Like yeah we’ve gone to like, amusement parks together. We’ve gone to museums. I’ve taken Bokuto to events that he’ll like, Bokuto’s taken **me** to events **I’ll** like. But that’s normal!_

Kuroo grit his teeth, jumping up and spiking the ball into the other court, not feeling that little thrill he usually gets when he gets his side a point. 

_Bokuto comes over and celebrates when it’s my birthday, I go over and celebrate his. We both save up money months in advance to get each other badass gifts that we know we want but...but that’s fucken normal!? Why wouldn’t you do that for your best bud?!_

Kuroo let out a frustrated groan, moving a bit too late to receive a ball spiked his way. 

“Sorry sorry! That was my bad!”

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a few seconds, looking away and muttering a ‘don’t mind’ as they prepared to start up again.

Kuroo huffed, releasing a deep sigh and trying to get his mind back into the game.

_...We cuddle. Yeah, we cuddle. Whenever we’re at each others houses or...shit, well, everywhere really. We don’t think about it when we slip our arms around each other? Or when one of us plops down in the others lap or when we kiss each other's cheeks, foreheads, hands, necks...where haven’t we kissed? I’ve kissed Bokuto’s stomach, that one time when he showered at my place and threw himself on my bed. He was ticklish so→_

Kuroo’s thoughts were cut short, a shout of ‘Captain!’ Bringing him back to the present.

But by that time it was a bit too late.

The volleyball smacked him right in the face, his back connecting with the floor as he fell. He raised his hands up slowly, a groan of pain escaping him as he brushed his fingers lightly against his nose. Shit, was he bleeding? 

Kuroo wiped under his nose, raising his fingers up and--ah, yup. He was bleeding. Great. 

“Captain I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit you in the face!”

Looking up, Kuroo locked his squinted eyes with Lev’s worried ones.

He lifted a hand up to wave Lev away, but that only made Lev scream.

“OH MY GOD I KILLED CAPTAIN YAKU-SAN HELP HE’S BLEEDING HE’S DYING WHAT DO WE DO?!”

Yaku trotted over, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Kuroo.

“Did I get to ya?”

“Fuck you.”

\--------------------

Kuroo sulked as he walked home, tissues shoved up his nose to catch any more blood that might fall as he went and earning himself more than a few stares in his direction. 

He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, opening it up to see who it was. His frown instantly relaxed, lifting up into a bright smile when he saw it was from Bokuto.

[hoothoot]: Heyhey hey Kuroo! How’s my bro? We ended prac early and Akaashi wouldn’t stay after to toss for me =(

[Me]: Your bro is currently in pain and bleedin. Not everyone has ur stamina Bo

[hoothoot]: YOURR WHAT ARE YOU TA HOEM IM COMING OVER

[Me]: Dude chill a ball just got spiked in my face. I’m almost home.

[Me]: Bro

[Me]: Bokuto

Kuroo snorted, shaking his head and stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Bokuto was probably already running over, might as well let him be.

He reached his home 5 minutes later, stepping inside and not bothering to call out an ‘I’m back’. No one was home yet anyways. 

Stepping his way to the bathroom, Kuroo gently brushed his fingers along his nose, wincing at the throbbing pain that followed the contact. Ugh, he should ice it.

He took out the wads of tissue up his nostrils, sniffing and making sure no more blood was going to start pouring out before making his way to the kitchen. He’d barely placed a small plastic bag full of ice against the bridge of his nose when he heard the front door swing open, heavy footsteps running inside and then all Kuroo heard was heavy breathing.

Turning around, Kuroo waved at Bokuto, smiling at him.

“Yo.”

“You’re okay!”

Kuroo grunted, letting Bokuto pick him up in a hug and practically squeeze the life out of him. He coughed, using his free hand to pat Bokuto’s back.

“Yeah Bo, I’m fine. I just got a volleyball to the face is all.”

Bokuto gently lowered Kuroo back down to the floor, raising his hands up and pulling the ice bag away from Kuroo’s face, his fingers running gently down the bridge of his nose, immediately pulling away when Kuroo winced in pain.

“It’s not broken is it?”

“Nah, Lev’s spike isn’t _that_ strong. That’s more like if I were to take one of your spikes to the face.”

Bokuto grinned, frowning after and then settling on a confused smile. He wasn’t sure whether that was a compliment or not.

“S’just sore right now Bo, might swell up a little bit. But besides that I’m okay. Any bruise I get will be gone in, like, three days.”

Bokuto nodded, reaching out and sweeping Kuroo off his feet, laughing when he got a yelp for his efforts. 

Kuroo scowled, smacking his ice bag against Bokuto’s temple in retaliation but quickly settling back down in his friend's arms, mind beginning to wander again as he was carried off to the living room.

_I really like when Bokuto carries me. And I like carrying him. And his arms feel super nice I mean they’re like **all** muscle and his **chest** is like holy shit_

Kuroo came back to himself when Bokuto plopped down on the couch, settling Kuroo in his lap and wrapping arms around his waist, nuzzling against the side of his neck.

Kuroo felt himself flush, heart rate picking up at Bokuto’s close proximity. Shit! It, it wasn’t normally like this! Damn Yakkun, mentioning things that don’t need to be mentioned! He was _fine_ with them being friends. Close friends! He enjoyed it!

He enjoyed being able to touch Bokuto freely without any judgement and he liked being touched in return. It was comfortable but now…

Now Kuroo wanted more.

Kuroo kept his breathing in check, lifting the ice bag off his nose and shifting around on Bokuto’s lap until he was able to place his head in the space between Bokuto’s neck and shoulder.

“Hey Bo…”

Bokuto looked down at Kuroo, humming for him to continue. He slipped his thumb under Kuroo’s shirt, gently brushing it in circles along the skin above Kuroo’s hip.

“So uh, I was talking to Yakkun earlier today and he kind of...brought to light something I hadn’t really thought of before but...I kinda can’t stop thinking about it now. And so I kinda wanna ask you…”

Kuroo trailed off, chewing on his lower lip and poking Bokuto’s stomach distractedly. 

“What is it Kuroo? Anything bad? Ya worried? You know you can tell me anything dude.”

Kuroo huffed in amusement, smiling and lifting his head, looking Bokuto in the eyes.

“I wanna be full romo with you bro. Saying full homo is kinda wrong since neither of us are exactly _just_ homo.” 

Bokuto blinked, eyes as wide as an owl’s.

They sat in silence for a minute, Kuroo getting more and more nervous as the seconds went by until finally--

“Dude! I thought we were already full romo? Wasn’t our first date that time you took me to the amusement park? Was I the only one that thought we were dating? Holy shit dude--”

“Holy SHIT we’ve been dating for months now and I didn’t _know_ \--”

“Kuroo!”

“Bokuto!”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, silence passing between them until Bokuto broke, throwing his head back and bellowing out hoots of laughter, Kuroo following right behind him. 

They laughed for minutes, their laughter dying down every few seconds only for them to start back up again when they looked at each other.

Kuroo clutched his stomach, wheezing and looking over at Bokuto, one hand raised to wipe the tears off the edges of his eyes.

“Shit, B-Bokuto! Why didn’t you say anything!?”

Bokuto snorted, wiping at his own eyes and grinning at Kuroo.

“Dude I thought you knew? Like, I thought you were the one to ask _me_ out. When you came up to me all excited that day, holding these two tickets to the amusement park, I thought you were like, y’know, asking me.”

Kuroo smirked, placing his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder and nuzzling close.

“So I’m guessing that your answer is yes since, to you, we’ve been dating for like five months now?”

Bokuto laughed, wrapping his arms back around Kuroo and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course dude! You know, I always wondered why you didn’t like, y’know. Kiss me. On the lips.”

“Ohohoho? Well why didn’t _you_ kiss me Bo?”

Bokuto flushed, pressing his mouth against Kuroo’s hair and mumbling under his breath.

“What was that Bo? Can’t hear ya.”

Bokuto groaned, rubbing his face into Kuroo’s hair and making it look like even more of a mess than it already was.

Kuroo allowed it.

“Ugh, I said that I was...uh, embarrassed, and that I kinda hoped that _you_ would...do it first.”

“Bo it’s been five months.”

“I know! Still! I’m patient!”

Kuroo lifted his head up, reaching out a hand and threading his fingers into Bokuto’s hair, tugging him closer and pressing their dry lips together in a firm kiss. Their noses bumped against each others, making Kuroo pull back with a yelp, wincing in pain as he brushed a finger against his nose. Shit, he forgot. 

Kuroo waited till the pain had passed, turning to look back at Bokuto and jerking in surprise at the red face he was met with.

“Holy _shit_ Bo relax!”

Kuroo laughed, tugging Bokuto’s head to his chest and letting him hide there, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and snorting at the high pitched wheezing noises that he was making. 

“Hey Bo, we should redo our first date. You know, since we’re both in the know that we’re dating now. Whadaya say?”

Bokuto laughed against his chest, finally pulling back and looking at up at Kuroo, his neck still looking slightly red.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you enjoyed this one! This is [my tumblr](http://lelepandewritium.tumblr.com/) if you feel like chattin.


End file.
